When We Collide
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: Hermione's world has finally begun to reach normality...That is until a mysterious blue box appears on her street corner, now her entire reality is going to be turned upside down! But will it be for the better or worse? Rated M for later chapters and safety
1. Playing Catch-Up

_**Bit of a random story this one...But I fancied reading something with this paring and found that nothing of it's kind existed, so I am making one :D**_

_**Be warned, rated M for a reason (Some slight Romione bashing here, but not a lot as it is one of my fave ships :) ), I have also changed the timeline...Everything is pretty much as it was (unless stated differently) but is moved forward in time.  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter...To think otherwise is just plain silly.  
**_

Hermione Granger was a strange woman...

The knowledge of a Ravenclaw,

The cunning of a Slytherin

The bravery of a Gryffindor

The loyalty of a Hufflepuff

She was the perfect woman, with any and every quality a man or woman could wish to posses. She had been away from Hogwarts for 7 years, single and trying to live her life.

The seven years of work and adventure with Ron and Harry had given her a lifetime of excitement (her own words). She just wanted to be a normal twenty-something, who lived on Pot Noodle, talked to her cat and spent her nights either with friends, reading her beloved books or out walking to clear her head.

Usually her walks consisted of painful memories. One of the most prominent, her first kiss with a certain Ronald Weasley. Ron soon lost interest in Hermione after the rebuilding of Hogwarts, he became engrossed with the various fangirls flooding the corridors. (To date he had taken the virginity of 23 girls, dated 15 of them and slept with a further 19)...This was when Hermione found where Ron's loyalties lay.

Harry had gone on to pursue his career as an Auror. He was due to start officially at the Ministry in three weeks time.

Hermione, however, had gone back to the Muggle World. During her summer holidays she had taken up Muggle Studies at Oxford University, in way of a back up plan...You know, just in case things didn't work out in the Wizarding World.

After studying Law and Philosophy, Hermione took on a job contract at a law firm called "Thomas, Alderton, Rickman, Dale & Ingram Solicitors" in the South End of London.

She'd even managed to get herself a one bedroom flat for herself and Crookshanks. It was simple enough, a good sized bedroom, a bathroom with a shower and toilet and an open plan kitchen/living room. The decor was very simplistic, magnolia walls in the kitchen, living room and bathroom with red accessories in the bathroom and a mixture of purples and blues in the living room and kitchen.

The bedroom however was a whole other story. The walls were a dusty caramel colour, with a gold banner running around the center of the room. The were deep red curtains either side of the wide window, the curtains were long and cascaded into a bloody pool on the floor.

Her walls were littered with pictures of friends and family along with framed certificates from Uni. Cherry wood drawers sat in the corner filled with clothes, the top was covered in perfume bottles, make up and various hair gels and mousses.

The bed was a cherry-wood double divan. Her covers varied from scarlet with an ornate gold trim and a chestnut brown cover with cream swirls and leaves trailing up the side. She said that her bedroom had to feel warm and cosy, somewhere you wanted to rest and stay.

_**I know this is an awkward place to stop, but it makes the story flow a little better in the next chapter...Which is right here :)**_


	2. Who on Earth!

_**Not much to say here...So enjoy :)**_

At 9:30pm, Hermione trudged in from work, her feet achy and her stomach yearning for a decent meal that didn't consist of frozen waffles and fish fingers or dehydrated noodles. She toed off her black court shoes and tossed them into her shoe cubby (a small cupboard nestled in one of the walls that she found was the perfect size to store her shoe box).

She hung her keys on the hook above the small table beside the door, the charms jingling and clanking as the chains stilled from the momentum, and pressed the voice message button on her house phone, that lived on the small table along with a notepad and pen for any numbers or memos.

She listened to the droll tone of the message play as she wandered to the kitchen, pulling off her blazer - tossing it onto the sofa then-unbuttoning her blue, fitted shirt, throwing it into the empty washing machine and unzipping her trousers, letting them pool at her feet in a black puddle, then lifting them into the washing machine with her left foot.

She crouched down and foraged in one of the lower cupboards in search of a tin of her favourite soup...tomato with a swirl of olive oil. The very thought of her favourite soup in her favourite mug made her feel all fuzzy inside...and on the outside for that matter!

In her haze of hunger she had forgotten that she was in her kitchen, in just her navy blue bra and matching boy shorts, only to be reminded of that fact by feeling Crookshanks' fur against her bare back.

"Crookshanks!" giggled Hermione "You silly thing, bugger off! Go on, shoo!" she swatted at the cat playfully as to try and make it move away. The ginger cat, however, decided he liked the look of Hermione's wiggling fingers and simply batted at them in an attempt to catch them, causing Hermione to giggle even more.

"_I_ think I'm fighting a losing battle here Crooks..." she mused, tickling the tender spot at the back of his left ear. "What do you think?"

She received a contented purr as a reply, and Hermione was perfectly happy to accept.

"That's the most wonderful thing about you Crooks." The cat cocked his head, as though curious as to what she meant. "You never talk back..._Or _prove me wrong for that matter."

She heard her stomach grumble, yearning for sustenance, and muttered "Right, me-thinks I'll have plenty of time to compliment _you_ later..." pointing to the cat "But right now my priority is food."

She pulled a tin of her soup out of the neatly stocked cupboard, and poured the contents into a large blue mug with a yellow cupcake stenciled on the front before adding a decorative swirl of olive oil and placing it into the microwave and setting the timer.

While the soup cooked, she all but ran to her bedroom: in fear of being seen through the bay window, and searched her chest of drawers for a comfortable outfit. Eventually she decided upon her trusty pair of dark blue bootleg jeans with a v-neck t-shirt in her preferred shade of green. It was very similar to the emerald green on the Slytherin coat of arms. But she was a grown woman now, and had no reason to be worried about the colours that emblazoned her body...In a sense she felt liberated by this.

After pulling the top over her head she studied the word etched into her left bicep. What had once been a scarlet brand of shame, was now a web of white lines, dim across her pale skin. She, much like everything else, had learned to accept it as a part of herself.

The beeping from the microwave snapped her out of the trance-like state she had drifted into, as had the grumble of her gut. She wandered back out of her room towards the shoe cubby, rooting in the box for her trusty white converse.

She wandered over to the soft red sofa, sat down and put on her shoes, giggling at the fond memories of charming them all sorts of colours to match her outfits then, eventually, giving up and just leaving them white for sheer practicality. Although with the way Hermione wore them, they were starting to grey and lose their brilliant white appearance.

Running a hand through her now tame hair, that hung in more of a loose curl than the frizz of her younger days, she walked over to the microwave and pulled out her soup. She smirked as she held the warm mug comfortably in her hands, she had developed a sort of routine when cooking like this. By occupying herself with small tasks, the soup would be perfect temperature by the time she had finished.

Holding the mug in her left hand, firmly, she walked over to the large bookshelf settled against her feature wall and surveyed the collection, dragging the tips of the fingers of her right hand lazily over the spines. When she decided she couldn't be bothered to read, she meandered over to the window and stood there sipping her soup, observing the streets of Friday night London.

She smiled through her mug seeing groups of men migrate for club to club in their flocks, women tottering away in their sky high heels. Eventually, something very strange caught her attention...Something very strange _indeed._ She gulped the remnants of her soup, licking her lips to gather any stray droplets, and peered out of the window again, looking scrupulously for any signs of deception or trickery.

But she saw nothing...

Nothing but that _blue_ box sat on the corner of her street.

That blue _Police Box_.

She placed her mug on the shelf and ran back to her room, pulling her black leather jacket off the hook on her door, before sprinting back to the window-just to be sure that the box was really there and not just a figment of her imagination.

Her curiosity was flaming, "What on _earth _is a 1980's Police Box doing in 2012?!" she mused, hunting for a pack of chewing gum and some hair bobbles to slip onto her wrist. She grabbed her keys from the hook, removing some of the bulkier charms so that the set of house keys would fit comfortably in her pocket without causing any bother.

She finally gathered all of the stray items, after finding them in her blazer pocket, and ran down the stairs - slamming the front door behind her. She muttered over and over about the curious box, how she had never noticed it before and how she would _never _miss something as obvious as that.

As she tossed two pieces of gum into her mouth, she pushed open the door to the main building glancing up at her window. She then noticed that she'd left the lights on, she looked around her - seeing that she was alone, she closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. Upon opening them she saw that the lights were no longer on, she smiled at her favoured method of wandless magic.

She jogged up to the box on the street corner, noticing that the street was rather ominous...All the club-goers were gone, as though stripped from the street. A faint light was glowing through the windows. As she finally reached the box, she stroked the rough, painted wood...

"So strange...What on earth are you doing here?" she whispered to the box, she expected no response from it, nor did she gain one. Hermione walked around the box, trailing her fingertips along the grainy wood. Her mind whirred and spun, remembering her history lessons from her Muggle primary school. How police boxes were used to hold criminals until the police were able to come and arrest them.

As she reached the back of the box, she kicked it a couple of times - expecting a very hollow sound from the supposedly empty box. But, surprisingly, she heard a very loud whine. She kicked the back of the box once more, to ensure the function of her ears was correct, yet again receiving a melancholy whine followed by the loud creak of a door, and a long thin shadow, topped with a spiky blob, which she assumed was hair.

Hermione froze in her place, observing the shadow, which left as quickly as it had come. After a few seconds, curiosity kicked in once more and Hermione sprinted to the door, pounding the door with her left fist.

Upon the fourth knock, the door swung open - creaking eerily, revealing a rather lithe man in a blue suit. Hermione stumbled back slightly, noticing the rather disgruntled look on the mans face.

"Oi! Stop it!" he snapped, his brown, mussed hair bouncing as his face came into view. His body appeared to slink out of the box, as though he were liquid, but Hermione feared the man would snap clean in two due to his rather sickly, stick like physique.

"How would you like it if someone came up and started banging _you?_" continued the man, his chocolate eyes burning defensively.

Hermione, usually mature and composed, couldn't contain her laughter. Her sense of humor had grown and developed since her sheltered, goody-two-shoes days.

The man seemed befuddled by her response, she was doubled over in fits of giggles. As she straightened up again, wiping a tear from her eye, she replied "Well, it'd depend on the man if you ask me!" and burst into laughter once more.

It seemed the man had realised what he had previously said and began to blush furiously, then a small smirk crept to his lips, then he too began to chuckle and before you could say _Accio _the man was in an almost identical state to the strange girl who had been attacking his box.

Hermione managed to recover from her giggle fit before the strange man and began to take a proper look at him, he was laughing loudly, his chest heaving, his back against the blue box for support. She drank in the most prominent features, such as his dark, spiked hair and pale skin, then moved to those which were more obscure such as his deep red converse, perfect teeth and childish glint in his eye.

"Now," said Hermione "What kind of man travels in a police box in_ this_ day and age?"

"Ummm...and _which _day and age would this be, may I ask?" replied the man, regaining his composure. He pushed himself off of the box and drew himself to his full height - he was at least six foot tall!

"2012 you daft dimbo" tutted Hermione.

"Thank you..." he began "Oi! I am _not _a daft dimbo...What exactly _is _a daft dimbo? Well I know what daft means, the general opposite of me! But what's a dimbo...Is it like a bimbo? But then again bimbo's are blond. I've only ever been blond twice. Never been ginger though, I'd love to be ginger! Would it kill them to make me ginger just _once!_"

The mans rant reminded Hermione of her own, despite the fact Hermione's were usually more profound as opposed to the more trivial factor of her hair. Well if you excluded that little rant a few weeks ago about her fringe.

When the man finally paused for a breath, Hermione seized her chance to speak.

"Are you _quite _finished?" asked Hermione curtly, cocking her head.

The man, brushing himself off, shuffled his feet and mumbled a quiet "Sorry" causing Hermione to giggle again. It reminded her of the way Fred and George used to apologise to Mrs Weasley.

"Now," she said gently "You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm an alien" he replied calmly, a hint of a smile of his lips, eyes gleaming.

Hermione snorted "Yeah, and I'm a witch"

The man almost looked hurt. "I'm serious"

"So am I" said Hermione, with a little more conviction, noticing the sincerity in the mans eyes.

When the street remained quiet for a few moments, the man broke the tension in the air by restarting the conversation.

"So then, young witch...Do you happen to have a name?" he asked kindly, with a trace of childish curiosity in his voice.

"As it happens, I do!"

He raised a single, dark eye brow in reply - as though silently urging her to continue.

"Hermione Jean Granger, at your service!" said Hermione sweetly, mocking a curtsey as she did.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Granger" replied the man, matching her curtsey with a fluid bow.

"Does the spaceman happen to have a name?" asked Hermione simply, raising her eyebrows in fake skepticism.

"As it happens," smiled the lithe man "he _does" _

"Would he care to share said name?"

"As a matter-of-fact he would! He would also like to stop referring to himself in the third person" he continued, mumbling the second part of the speech slightly, as though musing to himself.

"Well, are you going to tell me your name then? Or shall I just refer to you as 'Spaceman'?"

"I'm the Doctor..." he replied sweetly "_Just _the Doctor" he added swiftly, noticing Hermione's lips begin to twitch and supposedly ask the inevitable question.

Hermione nodded, deciding to humor the man's bizarre choice of name - In fairness she had done and seen much more eccentric.

"So, Doctor...Indulge me." she began, slinking towards the Doctor and leaning the right side of her body against the blue box. "What kind of man - sorry - _alien _hides inside an utterly bonkers blue box, which wasn't outside my flat at 6am this morning?"

The Doctor mirrored Hermione, resting his weight against the box using the left side of his body. "The kind of man that your dad used to warn you about, at a guess."

_**So, readers, what do you think? Leave me a review and maybe what you would like to see happen next...I have a few ideas but I just want to see if you guys have any ideas :)**_

_**Lots of love,  
~Moony  
**_


	3. Getting to Know Who

_**Thanks carrying on reading, and to my reviewers...I love you more than words can say.  
**_

_**Thank You Thank You Thank You! XD**_

_**Now i'm going to stop fangirling and get going :)**_

_**ENJOY! :)  
**_

_Previously..._

_The Doctor mirrored Hermione, resting his weight against the box using the left side of his body. "The kind of man that your dad used to warn you about, at a guess."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Hermione giggled at the Doctor's simple joke. "Well then, that makes sense."

"I digress, besides...What kind of woman - sorry! - _witch _comes and talks to a man with a bonkers blue box?" enquired the Doctor, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shrugged. "One that is sick of talking to her cat all night I suppose. Besides there's only so many times you can read an Edgar Allen Poe anthology _alone_ before you start to freak yourself out."

The Doctor seemed content with this reply, but couldn't resist letting a smirk slip.

"I've met him y'know" said the Doctor casually, pushing his weight off the box and standing straight, hands in his pockets.

Hermione appeared perplexed at this statement. "Met who?"

"Poe. Right mad'un he was...Brilliant! But mad all the same" he babbled, wandering in a small circle infront of Hermione.

She smiled. "A little like you then?" She asked gently

"Exactly like me...'Cept I'm not as good with words."

Silence swept across the pair again, although this time, it was more comfortable and serene as opposed to awkward and forced.

"Lenore" whispered the Doctor.

Hermione flinched slightly at this sudden noise "Lenore?" She questioned

"For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name, Lenore." replied the Doctor in a hushed tone, walking closer to Hermione slowly.

"Nameless _here _for evermore" continued Hermione, recognising the infamous recitation.

"Very good! Obviously a girl of learning" chuckled the Doctor.

"Hmh, I was generally the 'clever one' at school." replied Hermione using her fingers to create air quotations.

"Bet you're not as clever as I am." said the Doctor, still grinning.

Hermione huffed loudly; pushed herself from the box and squared up to the Doctor...Well as much as her meagar 5ft 4" height would allow her to.

The Doctor, humoring the girls defensive nature, bent down slightly so as not to tower over the girl. Eventually, the pair were nose to nose, eye to eye, less the centimeters from one another.

Hermione, in her haze of anger, hadn't noticed the intimacy of the situation. Instead she grabbed the lapels of the his jacket, pulling him even closer, and whispered in his ear...

"You might be clever, but there's one thing I can do that you _can't_..." her lips softly brushing his ear.

The Doctor was confused, but was also unable to comment, the ferocity and sensuality of her response stunned him, his feet were rooted to the ground.

Hermione, her lips still to the Doctor's ear, resumed her whisper. "_I_ can steal your mad blue box..."

She released the Doctor, who almost fell backwards due to the loss of tension, and ran inside the box on the street corner-it's door wide open.

None too suprisingly to the Doctor, she ran straight back out again. "Oh. My. Merlin! I never knew you could make an undectable extenstion charm _that effective!" _She ran back inside, the sounds of her footsteps echoing. "IT'S SO BIG!"

The Doctor straighted his lapels, slid his hands back into his pockets and walked inside the box, closing the door behind him. He spotted Hermione running around the center console, stroking some of the coral like support beams.

"So did you study magic too?" asked Hermione breathlessly.

"What?" replied the Doctor, surprised by the odd question.

"Magic! You must be amazing at charms, even _I've _never been able to perform a charm on this scale!" squealed Hermione, jittering excitedly.

The Doctor shook his head, remarkably each intricate spike of his hair remained perfectly still. "Timelord technology."

"Timelord?" queried the girl, cocking her head to the left, causing her hair to fall across the one side of her face.

The Doctor huffed "Yes, _Timelord_...It's the name of my race."

"But...But you look human"

"No. _You _look Timelord."

"How so?"

"We were here first." said the Doctor defiantly, raising his shoulders.

Hermione smiled. "How mature"

"I should bloody hope so...I'm 906 years old" said the Doctor, winking.

Hermione was taken aback, "You should _really_ recommend your anti-aging cream" she murmured, looking the Doctor up and down.

"This is all natural, believe me...Timelord bonus"

"So is there a Mrs. Doctor?"

"No, just me..." replied the Doctor, a sudden forlorn note in his voice.

"Ahh, so you're a man's man?."giggled Hermione.

The Doctor remained silent, and slumped over to the console, pushing few buttons - as though trying to occupy himself. Hermione was sure she saw him touch his face a few times and sniff.

"Doctor?" she nudged, realising something wasn't quite right.

The man remained silent and hunched over the console."Doctor?...Was it something I said? I-I-I didn't mean to be rude, if you're gay that's totally fine. I mean I know two twins who are in a gay relationship!" Hermione babbled, remembering the Weasley Twins.

The Doctor's body suddenly burst into life. He sprang up from the console, starting towards Hermione. "No, I'm not gay! I'm alone Hermione! Don't you get it?! I'm the only one..." ranted the Doctor, eyes smouldering.

Hermione was stunned, finally beginning to understand the true meaning of the Doctor's words. She took a long look at him, noting his heaving chest, balled fists, bared teeth as he sucked in rapid breaths, an emotion, too strong to be called pain, burned amongst the shadow of his brown eyes. They were almost glistening, watery with unshed tears.

The man who was stood before Hermione was not the same who she had looked upon just a few moments before. This was a boy. Tortured, alone and a victim of his own living. A constant reminder of the loss of his people.

Hermione could not bare to see the anguish in his eyes, but neither could she rip her eyes from his.

"Such old eyes...A young heart for such an aged man" whimpered Hermione, a lump catching in her throat.

_**Hey guys, quick note...Thanks for reading :) Please review as I really appreciate feedback :D**_

_**Also, I've made lots of little references, to Doctor Who, Harry Potter and a few others...Shout outs to anyone who recognises them :D (ArmyWife gets one for last chapters bewitched reference :P )  
**_

_**Lots of love...  
**_

_**~Moony  
**_


	4. What Are You!

_**Hello again readers...I can't believe how much of a response this story has had! I'm so happy you can't believe! But all I ask is that you review, I'm getting the hits, but no feedback :L  
**_

_**And to the anonymous reviewer "MeMeMe" Have the bollocks to login and bad-mouth my story! Don't hide behind a guest login...Some people are really insensitive...It has to be said.  
**_

_**And thanks to Scarlet :) Who made me smile when this Bitch/ManBitch decided to bad-mouth my story  
**_

_**Anyway, enough moaning...On with the show!  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters...I shouldn't have to re-do this by now :p  
**_

_Previously..._

_Hermione could not bare to see the anguish in his eyes, but neither could she rip her eyes from his._

_"Such old eyes...A young heart for such an aged man" whimpered Hermione, a lump catching in her throat._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

The Doctor, who was previously shuddering in fury and anguish, had suddenly changed in demeanor. He was now trying to tear his eyes away from the young woman stood before him. Sadness seemed to radiate from every pore of her being...

Her posture, which he had previously noted as strict and upright, was now slouched and crestfallen - she was almost embracing herself, arms wrapped around her chest.

Her chest was heavy, rising and falling with shaky, shallow breaths. Her voice, as she spoke to him, was trembling. Single tear tracks lined her porcelain skin.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was afraid.

He began to realise that many of her features had surpassed him on their first encounter and took the opportunity to take a look.

He started low, at her feet, he almost smiled when he saw her converse...They were the same ones he wore with his brown suit.

Then he moved up her slender legs, noticing the dark denim hugged her nicely.

Her hips following a smooth contour to her slim waist. A simple green t-shirt clung to her pale skin and a v-neckline drew attention to her ample cleavage...He may have been a Timelord, but he was still a man, and couldn't help steal a quick glance.

A black leather jacket hung loosely on her tiny frame, the zip open, revealing her top.

Her neck, another soft contour, led to her heart-shaped, tear streaked face - dark, gentle curls draped over her shoulders and partially covered her left eye.

The right eye appeared to glisten, he thought back to the first time he saw those eyes, remembering their vibrancy and liveliness. Now they were dull, lifeless brown orbs. The bright chocolate-brown had become dark and muddy.

His own posture slumped slightly as he exhaled, relaxing his tense muscles. He let his fists become open hands and his breathing slow and become more consistent again.

He stepped towards the disheveled girl, she flinched sharply and gasped. His hands flew up, palms facing her, showing that he meant no harm.

The Doctor edged towards her, taking baby steps so as not to shock her again...

"Come on...I don't want to hurt you, look...See? I'm just walking to you..." He uttered softly, arms outstretched, edging ever closer and closer.

Hermione remained rooted to the spot, but pulled her hands from her armpits and crossed her arms, hands resting just below her neck...She may not have tried to back away, but still appeared very defensive. Her breathing seemed to become even more ragged as the gap between herself and the Doctor became smaller and smaller.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was no more than a minute, he came within touching distance.

He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, gripping slightly. He looked into her eyes, brown to brown. He could feel the pain from her eyes mirrored into his own...Burning into him like hell-fire.

Her eyes began to glisten, salty tears spilling from the muddy orbs.

He felt so guilty for causing such intense emotion. He had felt pain. He'd lived with it for hundreds of years, and he always did everything in his power to prevent it. Now a poor, fragile creature was stood in his TARDIS, sobbing and fearful all because of him.

He slid his hands around her back and embraced her. She didn't fight it..._"There _we go...just let it out..." He whispered soothingly as he rubbed her back.

She began to shudder violently in his arms; the silent tears ravaged her whole body. She pressed her palms into his chest, and let them rest for a few short moments - before her breathing hitched suddenly - and she screamed loudly, shoving herself out of the Doctor's arms with such force that she flew backwards, landing on the wire metal floor.

The Doctor, who almost fell himself from the force of Hermione's retreat, steadied himself and ran towards her.

"Are you okay? What did you do a stupid thing like that for?" He asked hurriedly.

As the Doctor approached, Hermione shuffled herself back, panting. "You stay away from me y-y-you...FREAK!"

"Well that's nice! You try and comfort someone..." Mumbled the Doctor. "What makes me a freak anyway?!" He added.

"You...You've...My hands!" Stuttered Hermione, who seemed to be in such a state of shock, she was unable to string a sentence together.

"What?" Urged the Doctor "Did you hurt your hand?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"No!" She squealed, pulling her hand out of his reach. "I-I felt a heartbeat...under both hands! What the hell are you?!"

"Well, I did_ tell _you I was an alien" He replied simply.

"I thought you were joking, for_ fucks _sake!" She screeched, scrambling to her feet.

"That's lovely! I feel silly for _believing_you were a witch now." He replied incredulously.

Hermione stood up "I_ am _a witch!" She said defiantly, stamping her foot causing the metal grate to quake and clatter beneath her feet.

The Doctor, noticing the Hermione he had previously met starting to return, smirked and - raising an eyebrow - placed his hands on his hips. "Prove it" He replied simply.

"Name your challenge, Spaceman." Growled the girl, brushing the tendrils of chocolate from her eyes.

He lifted his left hand from his hip and slipped it into the breast pocket of his jacket, removing a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses. Hermione assumed he was going to put them on...But instead he placed his thumbs across the lenses, and snapped them clean in two!

"Fix these" He stated, holding out his hands - one half of the glasses resting in each palm.

Hermione giggled, her eyes softening. "Simple." She snapped, barging over to the Doctor. She swiped the glasses from his open palms and held them together, grasping them between her thumbs and forefingers...Closed her eyes...And wrinkled her nose.

A faint crackle could be heard, as though the fragmented fibers of the plastic were bonding and fusing once more. Hermione released the grip of her left hand, holding and maneuvering the spectacles in the opposite hand, checking their appearance.

"Proof enough?" Said the girl bluntly, her dark eyes regaining some of the previously lost vibrancy.

The blue suited man was neither baffled nor awe-struck...But simply plucked the specs from her grip and placed them onto his pale face.

"Good job, Granger" said the Doctor smoothly, tapping her nose lightly with a slender forefinger.

Hermione huffed loudly, folding her arms as she did so."Y'know, I haven't been called Granger since I was 17...and even then, it was by some bleach blonde ferret!"

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "You knew a talking ferret? I thought they were only in the Viverra Galaxy" He said, sounding confused. "Oh and by the way, don't stamp your foot when you get annoyed...It makes you look a little immature." He added with a sly wink.

_**Hey guys, dodgy place to leave it...I know. But I've got writers block...sort of, I know what I want to happen...but it's finding the right way to do it...But i'll get the next chapter up ASAP :)**_

_**Hugs and Kisses :D  
**_


	5. Resent and Contempt

_**Hello again :D**_

_Previously..._

_The Doctor's brow furrowed. "You knew a talking ferret? I thought they were only in the Viverra Galaxy" He said, sounding confused. "Oh and by the way, don't stamp your foot when you get annoyed...It makes you look a little immature." He added with a sly wink._

_XXXXXXXX _

Hermione frowned, her lips forming a firm, thin line. "He wasn't an _actual _ferret you pleb...Well except for that one time Moody turned him into one…And I am _not_ immature!"

"Yeah-huh." Replied the Doctor, a grin stretching across his face as he weaved in and out of the coral beams back towards the console.

"Now who's being immature?" Asked Hermione, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple with the fingers of her right hand. She paused and re-opened her eyes. At this moment she seemed to realise that she was in a new environment, and began to observe her surroundings.

The floor beneath her feet consisted of large metal grates, the small area around her seemed to be made of around half a dozen panels. Underneath the grates lay piles and _piles_ of clutter: chests, trunks, wires and tubes. Cogs and gears, and…An old pair of _worn_ out converse.

The walls were domed, and appeared to be covered in the metallic equivalent of bubble wrap. In the centre of the room lay a large console, covered in buttons, dials, levers and other mechanisms. Running through the middle of the console sat a tall, clear cylinder...A green light glowed inside it, rising and falling on a small platform.

She walked over to the console, towards the Doctor. He was fiddling with a few buttons and dials...Hermione wasn't sure if what he was doing served any purpose, but was happy enough to leave the matter un-challenged…

"So what _is _this thing, anyway?" Asked Hermione, her eyes curiously ablaze.

"She is _not _a thing! She is a lady...called the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S, which means..."

"Thomas, Alderton, Rickman, Dale & Ingram Solicitors!" Interrupted Hermione. "I-It's the company I work for!"

The Doctor appeared perplexed. "_Actually, _I was going to say Time And Relative Dimension In Space...What did you say that company was called?"

Hermione huffed, slightly annoyed at this request, but repeated the name of her employment - adding that it was a law firm. At that point, she questioned the Doctor's need for this information. The Doctor's body turned rigid at this question…Hermione thought, at this moment, that if he were a cartoon character – steam would be billowing out of his ears while the little monkey with cymbals clapped away inside his head.

The Doctor simply exhaled and put it down to curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Doctor."

The Doctor frowned adamantly. "Good...I hate cats" He mumbled.

"Shame on you!" Gasped Hermione, smacking the Doctors arm. "Cats are lovely creatures, I have one myself." She snapped.

"Try getting almost killed by one and see how you feel _then._" Replied the Doctor, his tone harsh.

Hermione furrowed her brow, confused. "You know Doctor...You say the strangest things."

"Says the girl talking about 'Undetectable Extension Charms'!"

"Says the man talking about a Vivian Galaxy!"

"Viverra!" Corrected the Doctor. "Honestly...You really must sort your priorities!"

"How so?" Asked Hermione, not bothering to hide the skepticism in her voice.

"Well for a start you've only just asked where you are. You took almost 20 minutes to ask my name _and you like cats_!"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh "Alright then, what about you"

"'Ey?" Replied the lithe man, bent over the controls.

"_You_...and _your_ priorities! You have a wooden box that's bigger on the inside, you sit on street corners in a box and spurt innuendo as your first speech! it's _hardly _a good first impression, is it?"

"I'm a madman with a box…So sue me." He replied cheekily, eyes twinkling in delight.

The aforementioned madman then seemed to take on a new challenge. To amaze and mystify the woman in his company.

"So, Hermione…how many rooms do you think my TARDIS has?" he asked simply.

"Um…" pondered Hermione. She began mumbling to herself and tapping the tips of her fingers, before finally saying "563" with an unprecedented confidence.

The Doctor coughed and spluttered…She was right!

"Lucky guess." Mumbled the Doctor sulkily.

"On another note Doctor…_why_ exactly would I be concerned with the construction of your box?" she asked, boldly, smiling – arching a single dark eyebrow.

The Doctor blushed brightly…It appeared his attempt of showing off had been rumbled…and he knew it.

Hermione giggled, "So then, what does a TARDIS do precisely?"

"Well, she travels through time _and_space." Replied the Doctor, smiling proudly.

"Really?!" Gasped Hermione, her eyes lighting up…The Doctor hoped his eyes were that bright when he was happy.

The Doctor simply nodded in reply, a smile lingering on his face.

"This is wonderful!" Squealed Hermione, excitedly. "We can stop Riddle before he even begins! Save Harry's parents, Dumbledore, Snape! _Everybody!_ Doctor, you can save so many lives!" Rambled Hermione, her whole body convulsing with adrenaline and enthusiasm.

"I beg pardon?" asked the Doctor, perplexed, his brow creasing.

"The Wizarding War! Don't you see…We can stop the whole thing! No-one has to die at Voldemort's hand. So many lives, Doctor…So many families saved."

Hermione jumped on the spot, clapping like an excited child. Smiling and giggling, mumbling small meaningless utterances to herself.

The joy of the Doctor's face washed away in an instant, leaving behind a expression that could only be read as pity.

"So ignorant…So naïve…So human." He muttered, his voice heavy and dry.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Hermione, her demeanour changing from ecstatic and unpredictable to slackened and more guarded – almost broken.

"The Wizarding War of 1997 is a fixed point in time…"

Hermione seemed disgruntled by this fact "So?"

"_So…_It has to happen. Every spell, every step, every…every"

Hermione completed the speech, seeing that the Doctor was unable to do it himself. "Every _death."_She spat out the final word viciously, as though it were a poison burning her tongue.

Hermione paced up and down the small ramp, running a hand through her hair...She was silent for a few long moments. Even in the short time that he had known her, the Doctor knew this was a bad sign.

"So you think everyone that died that day just _should!?"_Blurted the young woman suddenly, her brown eyes burning ferociously.

She stormed up to the man who she no longer saw as a companion…although what she _did_ see him as – she was unsure.

When the Doctor remained silent, Hermione prodded him just above his left heart. "Well then?!" She said through gritted teeth, her usually soft face now hard as stone.

"You think I _choose this?!"_ He hissed, eyes smouldering threateningly. "You think I like think I enjoy this…Choosing who lives and dies! You think it doesn't break my hearts to see a little girl plan a wedding she will never see? Or a mother name a child she will never birth?"

He was furious now, one hand angled on his hip, the other fervently running through his hair as he paced away from Hermione and back towards her again. His jaw now formed a hard line, the pulse in his neck throbbed. His chest heaved with angry, heavy breaths. A bead of sweat ran down the left side of his face.

The TARDIS was ablaze with the fury between the two beings inside. The Doctor, who was still pacing, appeared to have arched his body slightly – while Hermione, was fully upright, each tiny muscle frozen in place…Nothing moved but her beating heart and chocolate eyes that followed the man before her.

"What is _wrong_with you?!" She squealed at the Doctor's back – which was a couple of metres away. "Y-Y-You draw people in with a charming smile and dual hearts. Tales of time and space. An insane box with 536 rooms."

She huffed and paced left and right. "You make me sick!" She spat, her tone seething. "You call yourself a Doctor...A man who _claims_ to heal. But all you do is bring hurt and pain and rage...Do you always do this to earth girls?" She continued, her tone contemptuous.

At her final sentence the Doctor spun round on his heels, the blood pounding in his ears. "Explain…" He grumbled, eyes ever darkening.

"Charm them" She said cynically, no longer trying to hide her resentment. "Dangle the prospect she could only dream of and then snatch it away again with the snap of your fingers."

"I am bound by the laws of time…Surely you of all people can understand that."

"NO! I _don't_!"

"Oh, grow up will you! You think this is fun for me? I hear the screams of every man, woman and child." He punctuated each pause with a firm, confident step. "Their heartbeat fading as they take their final breath…All at once."

He strode towards her, each step – secure and filled with purpose - echoing against the metal grate below.

Hermione's posture began to fall - the sight of a man charging in her direction with such a dark fire in his formerly vibrant eyes sent anxiety shooting through her veins…Her heart began to hammer, her breaths turned shallow and ragged.

The gap was closing…The shadow in his eyes was getting darker, his jaw locked…Vision squared in on hers. She was trapped!

She backed away quickly, scrabbling like a deer in headlights. She wouldn't take her eyes from his, for fear he would strike while her back was turned.

Suddenly her back hit the wall, she could go no further! She could run. But to where? He _surely_ knew this box better than she did.

He was too close! She had nowhere left to go. Would he just slap her, punch her?…Or had she pushed him too far?

She pressed herself into the contour of the wall, blindly hoping she might be able to pass through it. She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered – feeling his body heat come ever closer, waiting for the oncoming blow.

_**This is a mean place to leave it, I know…But I'm so anxious to upload that I wanted to get something online :D**_

_**Besides, I didn't want it to be too long :)**_


	6. Trust Me

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has followed this story, that was a mean ending but it was the best place to leave it and avoid making the chapter too long.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourites :D**_

_**As for one reviewer, I would like to point out to you that this Hermione is NOT the same girl from Hogwarts – if you had bothered to take any note of the first chapter, you would see that Hermione has effectively left the Wizarding world behind her. Therefore most forms of magic – including her wand and apparition – would not be her first point of call anymore.**_

_Previously…_

_He was too close! She had nowhere left to go. Would he just slap her, punch her?…Or had she pushed him too far?_

_She pressed herself into the contour of the wall, blindly hoping she might be able to pass through it. She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered – feeling his body heat come ever closer, waiting for the oncoming blow._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hermione's body braced for the expected attack…

But it never came.

She held her breath as her legs began to feel weak and shaky.

But still she remained unharmed…

She cautiously opened her eyes, letting the light of the TARDIS seep through the barely parted eyelids. Once she had full visibility of the Doctor, she was immediately confused by his stance.

He was stood in front of her, his spiky hair brushing the convex ceiling above him. A bead of sweat ran down the left side of his face, his brown eyes smouldering – as though their previous blaze had subsided.

But there was something more in his eyes that could not be read instantaneously. She braved the closeness and intensity of his glare, looking deep into the brown orbs – which were so much like her own and yet so different all at once.

She sunk down slightly against the wall, not being able to keep herself fully standing – her legs jittery. The Doctor didn't bend or make any attempt to help her. He simply stood – eyes refusing to let their gaze stray.

"Please…" Whimpered the fearful girl, pitifully.

"What?" Whispered the Doctor, perplexed – a tone which was equally visibly in his coffee orbs.

"Please…J-just make it quick." She squeaked, her eyes screaming for mercy. Her whole body was shuddering.

The sickly-looking man seemed even more confused than before. "Make _what_ quick?"

"You...Y-You mean? Oh thank, Merlin" She spluttered, sliding down the wall – one would assume because she no longer had the physical or mental strength to stay standing.

As her limp body fell, she curled her legs towards her and embraced them, her head resting on her knees as though they were a pillow. Her body appeared to tremble – then convulse. Rapid breaths could be heard as her shaky hands ran though her hair. The breaths turned to sobs…After a short moment of vulnerability, such a powerful heated moment – Hermione realised just how easy she's had it as a teenager.

She lifted her head from her knees – wiping her eyes as she did so – to look up at the Doctor. But she didn't have to look too far…He was kneeling down in front of her.

She looked at his chest – for fear of what she would see looking into his eyes. She watched as his arms rose – his hands coming towards her face. Her body was telling her to back away, remain defensive. But her mind had come to realise that there was more to this man than she, as a mere human, could ever understand – and so she remained still.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks – Hermione saw no reason to stop him, if anything, she allowed herself this small comfort and closed her eyes. He rubbed her cheek soothingly with the thumb of his right hand. Eventually, she felt the forefinger and middle finger of each hand press into her temples.

She let her eyes drift open lazily, allowing this dreamy and relaxed state to take over. As she reached full vision once more her eyes were gazing straight into mirrored brown orbs.

"Relax…Let me show you something." He said softly, closing his eyes as the pressure of his fingers on her temples increased.

Hermione felt her whole body loosen, as though it were fluid. She could feel her mind begin to slow and clear…But something else was trying to make it's way through. However, trained in the skills of Occlumency, she was able to keep the intrusion at bay.

"Take down the barriers, Granger. Trust me."

She could feel her mind warring against itself – debating to let him pass or allow herself privacy. To stay concealed within the confines of her own consciousness.

She knew in the back of her mind that this man was completely impossible. But another part of her, that small part that she had kept locked away for these past years, told her to let him in…To let him see inside the locked casket that was her mind.

This rebellion in her mind stormed, begging her to allow her mind to wander once more…To let her thoughts pass beyond those of the regular, muggle world. Beyond the ideals of even the magical world.

Beyond everything she ever knew…

_**I know this is really short, but I think I'll need some more time to decide upon the finer details in this next bit as it may end up setting up the ending to this.**_


	7. Impossibilities

_**Hello again :) **_

_**Thanks for staying along with my story…Also thanks to anyone who has been reviewing – I have messaged those of you who have it enabled, but my pm feature has been playing up. So whether you have actually received the message is debateable :/**_

_**Again, apologies for the last chapter being so short, but I just needed some bits of this to stay separate for:**_

_**my own peace of mind**_

_**ease of writing**_

_**On with the story…**_

_Previously…_

_This rebellion in her mind stormed, begging her to allow her mind to wander once more…To let her thoughts pass beyond those of the regular, muggle world. Beyond the ideals of even the magical world._

_Beyond everything she ever knew… _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX_

Hermione frowned. This was a man was impossible! Only moments ago – she feared for her life, but now she was leaving herself as though she were putty in his hands.

"Trust me…" He whispered again, softer – almost paternally.

The woman was adamant. Her mind was set.

She threw all traces of doubt and inhibition out the window, and began to chant to herself "Trust him…Trust him"

She let her defences fall and the memories seep out. But she felt none of her thoughts or reminiscences become invaded.

Instead, outside images and sounds were gradually working their way into her consciousness.

A lush field flooded her vision. Long purple grass swayed in the soft breeze, a crimson sky burnt the heavens themselves. A huge glass dome lay in the horizon, filled with the silhouettes of jagged skyscrapers. An unfamiliar, but pleasant smell hung in the air. All these sensations confused Hermione, if this was a thought – most certainly not one of her own – why could she feel the breeze against her skin? Why could she smell the strange aroma hanging in the warm air?

Suddenly, a long shadow lay on the ground, cast from something larger than her stood behind her – the outline of the dark shape could only be described as remotely human. She turned slowly, almost as though she recognised the figure. However this body didn't move like her own, it felt new and foreign.

Her chest thumped on both sides – wait…_both_ sides? This _couldn't_ be her body, what was happening?

She felt this body tremble with joy. The unfamiliar eyes swept across the purple pasture beneath her feet, following the contour of the shadow – towards the human-like object casting it.

The eyes looked up, the person slightly obscured by a blast of blinding white light from the almighty sun that hung in the sky – the beams of light made the sky above appear to seep, like a river of blood.

The dark silhouette soon cleared – features began to form. First a strong chiselled jaw, then a button nose, then a mess of dark hair – similar to what a muggle would call "helmet hair".

A hand rose to rake through the locks atop a pale body, drenched in fluid orange and scarlet robes. The jaw line began to rise and form a gentle curve – the body to which Hermione was playing host could feel the smile radiating from the stranger.

No – stranger was the wrong word. She felt a bizarre pull towards this man stood in front of her. How she knew it was a man, she was unsure…But she was sure in her judgment, and she trusted this enough to accept it as fact.

The figure raised its arms – they were outstretched, as though preparing for an embrace.

The host body continued to tremble - even more so than before, arms lifted, legs running towards this familiar stranger. Hot tears stung her eyes, breath ragged in the small lungs, hearts pounding!

She embraced the stranger and burrowed a youthful cheek into the stomach of the man before her. She could feel this man holding her close in return. She gripped his waist with all her might, almost as if he would disappear were she to let go.

A deep soothing voice shushed the juvenile cries that left her throat, a firm hand stroked the short tawny hair atop her head. "It's over now, son. I'm home"


End file.
